Harem Life
by Black Jaggan
Summary: Seren is a courtisane in the harem of 4 princes. She has a lot of problems getting used to her job, but things are getting better, are they? JUST READ IT!
1. Default Chapter

"Seren, come over here!" Here we go again….probably that fucking sexmachine Tala again. He drives me crazy! I mean: don't guys run out of that stuff..?! "I'm coming Master !" I think he can just sense it, when I'm busy..

Well, first let me introduce myself. The name is Seren, fully it's Supreme Courtisane Seren. As you might have guessed, I'm the head of a harem. In my case that are 4 harems. I'll explain to you how I became that.

When I was 17, I decide it was time to explore the world. I lived in a small country and wanted to see what was out there. So I quit school and went off. I took every job I could get and travelled on when I got enough money. Somehow made it, without taking a job as a hooker. Well, about 1 year ago, I landed in a village near a big desert. They told me to go thru it, but stubborn old me, just ignored them. I bought a horse from my last money, and set out on my journey thru the desert. A journey that ended on the third day. My horse got bitten by a snake, or at least it looked like a snake. After a day my horse died and I was stranded in the desert. Just my luck. I decided to stay at my place, cause wandering around wouldn't get me anywhere. So I sat and sat, and fell asleep, even though I tried so hard not to. When I woke up, I was in some kind of basement, with a few other girls. I tried to talk to them, but they didn't understand me. I tried English, French, German and the few words of Italian I knew. No response. So I sat and waiting for the things to come.

After a while some men came and directed us into a large room. It looked like I had been brought into a palace. I looked around and saw 4 thrones standing in the middle of the room. The men pushed us around and made us stand in a line, facing the thrones. What seemed to be a guard opened a large door on the other end of the room. The men behind us made us bow. I just went along, cause they didn't seem like nice people. I bend my head to the floor, but looked up, after hearing footsteps coming thru the door. $ men of my age where walking in and seated themselves on the thrones. The guards made us stand up again.

I looked at the men on the thrones. I had to admit, they were rather good looking, not to say hot. The one on the far left had long black hair, golden eyes and a nice smile. He had some cat-like features. I must be imagining things again…it could be a fata morgana. Well, the whack on my head felt too real to me, so this must really be happening. The man seated next to him had fiery red hair and these gazing blue orbs. I mean, those "I-think-I'm-drowning" eyes. He had a smirk on his lips and winked , when he saw me stare at him. Next to him was a blue haired man. He had his eyes closed and looked annoyed, but when he opened his eyes, I saw a pair of fiery crimson eyes. He gave me a death glare, so I decided to ignore him. I don't think I like him. Mr. Sourpuss…hmpf. But his death glare was nothing compared to the icy look the man on the far right sent me. He had weird purple/grey hair and the same eye colour. He didn't show any emotions…probably related to Mr. Sourpuss.

It became clear to me, that we were supposed to be added to some harem, cause we were carefully examined by some kind of doctor. Apparently I was proved well, cause I had to step forward. A guard pushed me to the thrones and made me walk past all 4 of them. The black-haired man smiled at me, while the red head winked again. The other two looked at me like I was a piece of cattle. It was so humiliating! Being treated like a piece of meat….

After that the guards brought me to room and left me there. It was a beautiful room, everything covered with white silk, black velvet and gold. About 2 hours later somebody knocked and entered the room. It was an old man and in a weird mixture of English and French, he explained to me that courtisanes need a tattoo on the back of their hand, to show to which harem they belong and in which parts of the palace they are allowed. Well, I was right about the harem thing…. He told me that each Prince had their own harem, which all had their own mark. I asked him which Prince had which mark. Prince Rei, which must be the black-haired guy, understanding from the old man, used the footprint of a tiger, Tala, the redhead and the one with the biggest harem, according to the man, had a wolfs tooth as his mark. Mr. Sourpuss or better known as Prince Kai, the man agreed with me on Kai being a grouch, used a flame and Bryan's ,the emotionless guy, mark was a feather.

Well, the surprise I got then was overwhelming. The old man told me that all 4 of them wanted me and couldn't decide who got me. So they decided that I could be shared. Ehhhmmm,…..did I have any say in it? Didn't think so. So after a hour of horrible pain, I had 4 marks on my hand. And with me being the only girl with 4 marks, it made me harem leader. I guessed it right then, when I thought it to be a day job. And here I am, 1 year later, no longer being a virgin. At least I won't get bored….with Tala fucking the shit out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Jaggan: Second chapter coming up!

Johnny: I'm still not in it, am I!

Black Jaggan: No….maybe later

Johnny: You said that last time…

Black Jaggan: Just be patient.

Johnny: Hmpf….[ walks away grumbling]

To my 2 reviewers: Thank you! 

To Faith: Thank you for your comment. English isn't my native language, so I have some difficulty with it sometimes.

To Sacria: I will continue, cause I'm way to glad with the reviews to stop. And I don't know if Seren will be in the harem forever….haven't written that…;)

******************************************************************************************

Well, being in 4 harems is kind of a day job. Most girls are only in 1, so they only "work" 3 hours a day. I mean, being a courtisane is a lot of work, especially when you're the only one in the harem.. But I'm getting ahead of the story now. So I'll tell you about the Princes first, starting with the most "normal" one: Prince Rei.

First let me say one thing: he's is fucking hot! That beautiful long black hair….still I'm glad it's not my job to brush it. Must be a few hours of work… Anyway, he's really nice and caring and stuff. A bit too much for my liking, but the other girls of his harem could have done worse. They could have gotten Kai… Rei's colour is white and gold. He has all of his rooms done in a gorgeous white silk and velvet. And always with him: his pet tiger Drigger. He sent out some hunters to China, to find him a white tiger. And I don't know how, but they caught one. His pet is the only one I hate. I must be a real threat to that mutt, cause he's always trying to eat me. Rei says that Drigger wouldn't hurt a fly….he is right about that….but the mutt doesn't mind tearing me to shreds. Well, escaping Drigger is less trouble than trying to keep up with Rei sexually. He's is totally into that Far East stuff, he even Feng Shui-ed all of his rooms. Too bad for me, he found out about the Kamasutra. And I'm always the one ending up with my legs behind my head. He thinks he's a great lover, cause I'm always moaning. How wrong he is….I suppose he never had cramp in his legs. I just noticed one thing: I'm the only blonde in his harem. And the only one with big boobs and a big butt. Well, exceptions make the rules, don't they? 

Then we have Tala. He wants me to call him Master….yeah right. Tala is THE God of Sex, no let me rephrase that, he is the God of LOTS OF Sex. His harem is huge, must be over a 100 girls. He uses them as fucktoys, which keeps him busy all day. I'm his toy too, but I'm also supposed to keep him company when he's not shagging. Unnecessary to say, that doesn't take much of my time…There is one irresistible thing about him: those blue orbs……*drool*…….When he looking at me with those, I just melt away. It's even worse when he's giving me the puppy eyes, cause then you need a bucket and a towel to get me of the floor. He has decorated his room with this very erotic crimson and black velvet. Just seeing his room makes me horny. His courtisanes call him "Sexmachine", which is a good description of Tala, cause he has the sex drive of a rabbit. He has a pet wolf called Wolborg. Stupid name, I know. He's loyal as a dog and doesn't try to eat me, what is a big plus point for him. Best thing is that he listens to me and sometimes defends me against Drigger. Drigger is mean and big, but Wolborg can be very convincing. Concerning the sex: I think I've been in every position possible with a human body. He can get no satisfaction. It's never enough, never good enough and too boring. Not my problem, I've more men to keep satisfied. Anyway, in his harem he will take every girl available. So some girls shouldn't flatter themselves by saying they are in Tala's harem, cause it isn't a compliment.

Yes, Kai…..well, what is there to say about him. He's a block of arctic ice and a complete bastard. He feels superior, he acts superior and I hate it! But he is great intellectual company. I spend a lot of time with him, cause he only has a small harem and thinks I'm the smartest one. Not that that is a compliment, cause he still treats me like a 7 year old. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, it makes sense. He taught me how to play chess and sometimes lets me win. Come to think of it, I consider him as my big brother. He's the one that saves me from Tala, when he's going overboard with his sexual desires. His whole room is blue. Not my choice of colour, but it suits him. Kai has a gorgeous phoenix as his pet. It's called Dranzer. He takes good care of her and never lets anyone come near her. I'm the only one, next to Kai, to come near her. I'll tell you why someday. Sex with Kai is great. No, great isn't the word, it is mind-blowing. It doesn't happen that often, but when he is in the mood…….wow. There is just one minus: he's very selfish. So he gets what he wants first and after that, when he's in the mood, I get my share of pleasure. It's one of his few flaws , but I don't consider him as my sex mate. I mean, he's like my big brother and I wouldn't sleep with him, now would I? There is not much more to tell, cause I haven't figured him out just yet. After a year, I still haven't cracked his shell, but I won't give up. I can't understand why he won't let anybody in?!

Last but certainly not least….Bryan. He doesn't talk, well maybe 3 words a day, he shows no emotions and he's scary. But most important is the fact, that I'm his harem. Yes, you read it right, I'm the only girl in his harem. Why? I don't know, but Bryan isn't the social type. He spends most of the time sitting in his room, alone, or with his falcon Falborg. He takes it out hunting for hours and takes good care of it. His room looks like that of a hunter. It has different shades of brown and green, lots of leather and fur. The best thing in his room is a huge fire place of wood and iron. I think I like his room best of all, for some reason I feel very comfortable there. It's kind of strange, but Bryan and I don't have sex. We make love. Yes, I admit it, I love him. I can't understand how and why, but he's special. I know he has feelings for me too, cause after a year I'm still the only courtisane he has. In the beginning I was so scared of him, but that changed during a certain meeting with him. I'll give you the details later, but after that, I liked him best. I spend most of my time with him, doing nothing, just being near him. We don't talk a lot, but there is some sort of understanding between us. 

*********************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: I dropped some little hints here….

Johnny: You like Bryan better than me!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black Jaggan: *blush* That's none of your business! [whack Johnny over the head]

Johnny: I'll shut up, if you give me a part….

Black Jaggan: Do I have a choice…-__- …..Well you can do the announcing of the next chap!

Johnny: Oke here he goes! Ladies, the next chapter will be up somewhere this week….after Black Jaggan has edited it.

Black Jaggan: You show off!


	3. Chapter 3

Black Jaggan: Guess what?

Johnny: What do you want now?!

Black Jaggan: You're in….

Johnny: You'd better…else I tell you little secret to Bryan….

Black Jaggan: ehhmm….*blush*……I tell him myself when I'm ready!

Johnny: Suuurreee……

Black Jaggan: Meanie…..: '(

Johnny: I've got to get ready for my part!

Black Jaggan: Yeah……thanks to my Faith-ful reviewer. I'm happy you liked it, cause I was quite unsure about it myself. 

*******************************************************************************************

Now you are all wondering why I just went with the flow. I am an adventurer, I always dreamed about being in some sort of harem. Yes I know, weird dreams, but I got what I wanted. This is the best adventure ever, from my point of view. And life here is good. They treat me with respect and I have everything I want. No reason to complain. But at first I was very worried. It's a courtisane's duty to have sex with her Prince, but remember, I was still a virgin… And with all 4 of them wanting me, they had to decide who would take my virginity. Rei and Tala already had huge harems, so they thought it to be fairest, if Kai and Bryan got me first. Kai passed and told Bryan to have me first. I was so mad! They must really hate me, to give me too Bryan first! I saw how he treated his guards and the maids. If they all wanted me so bad, why did they let my virginity be taken by that bastard!? 

Well, Bryan decided that I should come to his rooms every day. In the palace are 4 wings. Rei has East, Tala West, Kai took North and Bryan had the South Wing. There was always heavy "traffic" between East and West and some people went North. But no-one went to the South Wing. It was like there was standing an invisible gate at the entrance to Bryan's rooms. His halls were dark and quiet. The first time I had to go there, I was so afraid, but I gathered al my courage and walked into the first hall. One of the guards stopped me and checked my hand. He looked very weird when he saw it. I asked him for Bryan's room. I was very surprised when he whistled and a young boy came running to him. He introduced himself as Johnny. I told him, I had to get to Bryan's room, which made him arch an eyebrow. He told me to follow him and led me to a large bedroom. He said I should wait here for Bryan and left. 

The room surprised me, cause it was not what I had expected from Bryan. It was warm and cosy. I decided that waiting would be more comfortable while sitting, so I seated myself in a large leather chair. After a while Bryan walked in. He gave me a confused look, after a second probably remembering my duty. I stood up quickly, bowing my head a bit. I had found out very soon, that they didn't like it when you looked them straight in the eyes. There were no guards here, to whack me over the head, but I didn't want to risk getting hit by Bryan. He gave me a "Follow me" sign. He led me too a smaller room and said that I should do what I normally would do. I didn't understand, but when I asked him, he left. So there I was, in a room filled with stuff. I decided too find a sketchbook and a pencil of some sort. After searching for a few minutes, I found it in a drawer. I seated myself at the desk and started drawing a falcon. After a hour or 2 he told me too leave. I left the drawing on the desk and left the South wing. This went on for 3 weeks, in which I found out that he was watching me carefully when I was in the room. I think it was his way of getting to know me. I saw that he took my drawings after I left, but he did makes sure there was enough paper and good pencils. One day I dropped the remark that I would love to ink my drawings. The next day I found a bottle of ink and a inking pencil on the desk. I thanked him for it, but he just hmpf-ed. 

After 3 weeks I almost forgot about the sex stuff. Until one day, Johnny told me that I had to go to Bryans bedroom the following evening. I had seen how Bryan dealt with emotional stuff, and it wasn't good. Most of the people that had to deal with him, ended up with bruises and broken bones. Tears where springing in my eyes. Johnny saw it and told me it would be alright. Yeah, easy for him to say, he wasn't the one loosing his virginity to a violent bastard. After Johnny left, I fled to my private room. I cursed the other 3 princes for doing this to me. But I had no choice, I had to go. I hardly slept that night. I was very down the next morning. I was so scared that he would hurt me. I started crying again, but I tried to stop it immediately. I would endure this like a grown woman, not like a sobbing girl. I decided to wear something comfortable, that would be easy to get rid of. The last thing I wanted , was for him to tear my best clothes to shreds. I stayed in my room till that evening. When it started to get dark it was time. I took a deep breath and started to walk slowly in the direction of Bryan's rooms. The other girls felt sorry for me, they had seen Bryan dealing with the maids and rumours were going around, that he had once killed a young girl. It didn't exactly cheer me up. Johnny was waiting for me at the entrance of the South Wing . I saw that he understood my sadness. He told me it would be okay, I just had to be careful not to irritate Bryan. Well, that was encouraging ! Not! Johnny led me to the door of the bedroom and left me again. I opened the door and saw Bryan standing in the middle of the room. I bowed my head again, remembering Johnny's words. I closed the door and walked up to him. 

Now I was standing between him and the bed. He reached out his hand, but unconsciously , I stepped back. He took a step towards me and stared at me. I couldn't step back again. I felt the border of his bed against my legs. I wouldn't trip over, I didn't want to give him the pleasure of me already lying on my back. So when he reached out his hand again, I closed my eyes, silently crying again. He gently stroked my cheeks, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I opened my eyes in surprise, but quickly closing them again, when I saw his face coming closer. I felt his fingers running over my lips and then his soft lips being pushed on mine. My first kiss…ever. I was prepared for everything, but I had never expected this. I opened my mouth a bit, letting his tongue in. It was heavenly. I can't find the words to describe it. My mother had told me that the first kiss would show you if he was the one. Well, if I interpreted this one right, he has to be. Still, I was a bit worried about what would happen next.

********************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: Things are heating up here….^_^

Johnny: It was a really small part, eh?! And what are you doing with the violent guy?

Black Jaggan: I told you, but you were going all Tom Cruise here! And I'm doing nothing!

Johnny: Was not! And you were most certainly not doing nothing…..

Black Jaggan: Hmmm, well you could do the closing…

Johnny: That's totally beneath my dignity!

Black Jaggan: I might just give you a bigger part….*wink,wink*

Johnny: Ah, if that's the case! Well, the next chapter will be up next week!

[ Bryan walking in]

Black Jaggan: Ehh Bye!…..[blushing madly]

Bryan:……?..


	4. Chapter 4

Black Jaggan: Will things heat up?

Johnny: You'll have to confront Bryan about your love….

Black Jaggan: Don't change subject!

Johnny: Hmmm….but ehh, am I in this one too?

Black Jaggan: Yes. And I think you will like it.. *wink, wink*

Johnny: Sure…well, here is the next chapter! And for the reviewers, there is a little Seren description in the chapter…

**********************************************************************************************

[…Meanwhile I had wrapped my arms around his neck. I sat down on the bed slowly, pulling him down on his knees. His fingers were moving up and down my neck and shoulders. I closed my eyes again. Suddenly I felt the laces of my top sliding down my shoulders. He started kissing my neck and shoulders and made me moan, when he bit me softly in my neck. His hands travelled down my back and with a smooth movement he pulled my top over my head, and threw it next to him. He backed away a bit, staring at me. I felt a slight blush coming up and turned my head away a bit. From the corner of my eyes I saw his cold glare soften a bit. I gave him a little smile, which made his cheeks turn a very light colour of pink. He pushed me, making me lay down on my back. I decide to give in and just go with the flow. He climbed on the bed and pulled on top of me, sitting on his knees. ..]

Yeah, I wished! That was not what happened. Off course it was kind of naïve of me to think that my first time would be mind blowing, but still….What did I expect?! I mean, 2 virgins, not really knowing each other, having sex. It was just a normal first time, full of painful misunderstandings and mistakes. Bryan had acted really shy and had been as gentle as possible, so I didn't get hurt. Anyway, to go short, no mind blowing sex or orgasms happened. He fell asleep after a while, snoring so loud, it was impossible for me to sleep…so I just closed my eyes waiting for the next morning. Thank god, Bryan woke up before me and left. It was only 7 AM, so I decided to get some more sleep.

I woke up at noon and heard someone knocking on the door. Johnny walking in, carrying some breakfast and clothes. I had forgotten that I was nude, but suddenly I saw him blushing. Quickly I pulled the sheets over my breasts and acted like nothing had happened. I wanted to break this uncomfortable silence, so I asked him about Bryan. He told me that Bryan was out hunting. He turned his head and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I wondered what Bryan thought about last night. Somehow Johnny had read my mind, cause he told me that Bryan had been looking very pleased this morning. He hadn't been his usual grumpy self. I was relieved after hearing this and gave a sigh. I tried to eat something, but I wasn't very hungry. I didn't feel like staying in bed anymore, so I asked Johnny were my clothes were. He told me that Bryan had left some new ones for me. Johnny showed me a beautiful dark green outfit and told me that Bryan wanted me to wear it the next day. The next day? I wondered what he wanted, but Johnny didn't know. I got myself dressed and left the South Wing.

In the hall I met a few girls, who were very surprised that I wasn't all black and blue. I decided to keep quiet and went to my room. I changed my outfit for something a bit more transparent, cause I had to go to Tala's room. I expected for Tala to claim me right after my first night, but I didn't think he would be coming on so strong. I hadn't even closed the door, but Tala was already pulling me to his bed. I got really pissed off, so I told him to back off. He was quite surprised and loosened his grip. 

"What did you just say?" "I told you to back off!" I said angrily. He smirked and looked me straight in the eyes, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be seen as a fuck toy and decided to be a bit more feisty. "Well, well, and Bryan didn't even beat you up? He must have been really horny.." he said while pulling me closer. I saw what he was trying to do. He was trying to seduce me with his beautiful azure eyes. I saw him doing it to other girls and it worked. Most of them were on their backs within seconds. But I wasn't falling for it! Was not! Was not……oh, hell, just this once! I let him tighten his grip, but I wasn't going to be an easy prey…he had to work for it. 

He tried to kiss me, but I dodged it. I saw him smile. So he liked this, didn't he? I think this might be fun. I kept avoiding his kisses, but after a while I gave in. He was a good kisser, I could notice he was more experienced than Bryan. I deepened it and pushed him on the bed. He started stroking my shoulders and breasts. I moaned and untied my hair. Tala really thought he was getting some, but when he tried to get under my skirt, I got of the bed and walked away. I didn't look back and walked out of the door. If he wanted me, he just had to play along, cause I was enjoying this way to much. After that I started thinking about , why they all wanted me so bad?

I had never been the desirable girl. I was really tall, about 6'2 and had blonde hair, which reached my back. I was chubby , but I looked leaner, because of my large breasts and wide hips. My eyes were a pale sort of green and I had very dark eyebrows. The one thing I liked about myself was my tattoo. I had a tattoo on my shoulder blades of two charging bulls. It was very un-female, but it suited me. While I'm busy I can just give you a short description of myself, cause I'm quite complex. Well, that's what other people say. I can be very sweet and childish one moment and rude and violent the other, especially to guards that keep hitting me….. I love drawing and horse back riding, but I didn't get a chance to see the horses here. I don't think I'm allowed to ride. Tomboy, that's how my friends used to describe me. 

So the tomboyish, rude childish and violent girl has become the most desirable courtisane in her harem. I don't think anyone, let alone me, expected that. I can do what I want around here! I can play mind games with Tala and don't get punished, I'm the only one allowed in Bryan's Wing and not getting killed, I can lock Drigger in a cage, without getting locked away myself and last but not least, I'm Kais chess partner and I can beat him at it. It's like being a queen and I just have to fuck 4 gorgeous guys in return. That's not a bad deal….but I have to put up with a lot of shit. 

********************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: No comment on this …

Johnny: I wonder what Bryan will..

Black Jaggan: Shut up, he not here anyway…

[Bryan walking in ]

Johnny: When you speak of the devil.. *grinning evilly*

Black Jaggan: O.O…I'm outta here!

Johnny: O no you don't ! * pulling Black Jaggan back into the room*

Black Jaggan: I…ehhhh….Hi…*blush,blush*

[ Bryan starts blushing too]

Johnny: Ehhh, did I miss something???

Black Jaggan & Bryan: NO!!!! GO AWAY!!!!

Johnny: Okay then…..next chapter will be next week, cause it isn't written yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Jaggan: Yes next chapter, coming up!

Johnny: What was that with you and Bryan?!

Black Jaggan: None of your business!

Johnny: Right…Ø _Ø 

Black Jaggan: Well, to continue…I hope you enjoy my next chapter. It might be a bit of a filler, but I have to make some French book reports this week. I'll try to make the next one better…-_0

*********************************************************************************************

In the few weeks after that, I got used to my "job". I kept playing mind games with Tala and most of all, I enjoyed it. I felt at ease and knew I could do anything I wanted. But I was still a bit weary around Bryan, even though I spent most of my time with him. We didn't talk, we just sat together in the same room. When I looked at him, I felt all weird inside, it felt a bit empty. I didn't like the feeling, so I tried spending more time with the others. 

I hadn't seen Kai since the selection, so I decided to pay him a visit. The North Wing was very quiet so I walked straight to his room. I knocked on the door, without reply, so I opened the door. There was no-one there, but I saw something burning. It seemed to be a fire, which made me very curious. When I stepped closer I saw it was a bird. A burning bird? How did they call it again…ehh…a phoenix. This must be Kai's pet. She seemed very old and tired, like she was dying. Suddenly there was a huge flame and the phoenix turned into ashes. I knew that phoenixes were reborn from their ashes, so I watched it carefully. After a few seconds, something started moving in the ashes. A little burning bird crawled out of the ashes and looked at me with her tiny eyes. 

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming, so I turned around. It was Kai and he looked very mad. He started yelling to me about Dranzer needing to be alone during her rebirth and accusing me of killing her. I didn't understand what the fuss was about, so I told Kai that Dranzer was still alive. He didn't believe me, so I stepped aside, showing Kai the little bird. He gave me a very weird look and asked me if I had seen the rebirth. I said I did, which made him look even more weird. He shook his head and told me to follow him.

We walked to another room on the other side of his Wing. I passed some other girls along the way, but they turned away as soon as they saw me. I noticed the way they treated me. Tala told me that most of the girls were jealous, because a foreign girl had become harem leader. I didn't care, I had no time for little chit-chat with the other girls. I decided to ignore them and followed Kai. Finally we reached a small room without windows. He told me to sit down and walked to a large bookshelf. He took a small book of the shelf.

"So, you saw Dranzer's rebirth?" he said in his usual emotionless tone "Yes, but what is so special about that?!" I asked, a bit worried. He didn't reply, but instead, he sat down and opened the book. I started to get nervous. "Have you seen my pencil?" he asked me. I was confused. The one moment he was accusing me of killing his bird and the next, he was being all polite and good mannered . "Why?" I asked. "I have to write your name down in this book." was his reply. "What is that, a black list?!" I asked with a little smile. "No, a list of all people that have seen Dranzer's rebirth." he said, without looking up. He found his pencil and wrote down my name. "How many people have seen it?" I asked out of curiosity. "Two." was his short reply. I could figure out myself, that I had been the only one next to Kai, to have seen it. 

After he wrote down my name, he stood up and put the book back on the shelf. He told me I could leave and walked out of the room. I really thought about leaving, after this incident, but I realised I had come to visit him. So I left the room and tried to catch up with him. I saw him disappearing behind a corner, so I called his name. He stopped and walked back, to ask me what was the matter, looking me up and down with a questioning look. I started blushing and told him I came to visit him, in a stuttering voice. He smirked and told me he didn't need company. He was probably right but I didn't feel like giving up so easy. I tried to make up a good excuse, but before I could tell him, he told me to come with him. I think he could see in my eyes, that I needed his company more than he needed mine. I really needed to talk with him about things that were bothering me.

********************************************************************************************

Johnny: He! I'm not in it!

Black Jaggan: Neither are Tala, Rei and Bryan, but I don't hear them complaining…

Johnny: Hmpf…

Kai: Why am I the dorky type?!

Black Jaggan: What do you mean?

Kai: Writing down stuff in book…hmpf....I can remember 2 names..

Johnny: Ahh, did she hurt your pride, hot stuff?

Black Jaggan: Aargh! Guys! Well, if you don't like, I can just write you out of the story! You could die a gruesome death…

Kai/Johnny: No thank you!

Black Jaggan: Okay then, next chapter will be up next week, when I have finished my book reports. 


	6. Chapter 6

Black Jaggan: Didn't feel like making the book report, so I wrote the next chapter.

Johnny: Well, things are heating up again aren't they….

Black Jaggan, Yes, but don't complain. Cause if I'm correct, you saw some breasts last time…

Johnny: No that was the time before that.

Black Jaggan: You see…no stop jabbering, cause I wanna write my Kai chappie! 

Johnny: Ok, he we go then, fasten your seatbelts….

**********************************************************************************************

Finally we reached Kai's room. When he opened the door, I saw it was his bedroom. A large bed was standing in the middle of the room and next to it stood a large leather chair. He told me to sit down, but I was unsure where I should sit. If I took the chair, he had to sit on the bed or stand the whole time. If I sat down on the bed, it might seem like I wasn't really interested in a good conversation. Well, anyway, not the kind of conversation I meant. Kai saw my hesitation, but didn't carte helping me out. Finally I sat down on the floor. He looked at me with amusement and couldn't hold back his laughter, when I gave him a death glare. 

"Well, are you going to sit or what!" I said with an angry voice. At the moment I really wondered why I had gone to Kai. Even Tala was less annoying. Kai straightened his face and sat down on his bed. This pissed me off even more and he knew it. "You are such an ass." I mumbled. Kai smirked and gave me a triumphant look. I wasn't going to give in, so I decided to stay on the floor. " So…." he said while looking me straight in the eyes "you wanted to talk?" "Ehh, yes, I wanted to ask you some things" I admitted. "Why me?" he asked in a surprised way. "I thought you were the most honest" I said. He didn't reply, but instead he stood up and walked to a large window. "I think I know what this is going to be about" he said suddenly. He turned around and smiled at me. For the first time, I realised to myself, that he was really good-looking. I wonder what the rest of him looks like? Mentally I slapped myself for having such thoughts. I was here to talk, not to have sex! Maybe after…no, keep focused! 

Suddenly I saw him returning my stare. I felt I was blushing really bad, so I turned away. I didn't know what to do, so I started explaining him why I came here. I told him that I wanted to know, why I was picked by all 4 of them and why they chose Bryan to take my virginity. I heard Kai sigh and turned around. He had turned his face to the window again and stood there like a statue. There was a long silence and it made me feel uneasy. I stood up and walked up to Kai. When I placed my hand on his shoulder, I felt him shiver. He had a sad look in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. So my fingers started stroking his shoulders and his neck. 

Kai turned around and stared at me. I was afraid I did something to displease him, so I took my hand of his shoulder. We just stood like that for a few minutes. Suddenly his look softened and he lifted up his hand. His fingertips touched my cheek and started stroking it. They brushed my lips and tilted up my chin. I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come. Then I felt his soft lips touching mine. His kiss was so soft, but it carried a lot of sadness in it. When I answered it, it felt like all of his sadness was flowing into me. His tongue searched for an entrance, so I let him in. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style, without stopping his kiss. I was quite impressed, cause I was kind of heavy. He started walking to his bed and lay me down on it. Well, this wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I didn't mind this either. We could talk after this. I pulled away from his kiss and smiled. Before I knew it, he was kissing my neck and my shoulders.

********************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: Yay, my first cliff hanger !

Johnny: I'm still not in it!

Black Jaggan: If you don't shut up, this will remain a 2 chapter appearance…

Kai: In other words, she would rather have me.

Black Jaggan: Don't flatter yourself….Ø _Ø 

Kai: Don't hate me because I'm hot….^_^

Black Jaggan: Okay hotshot, you can do the closing..

Kai: Okay, next chapter will be up next week, cause she still hasn't finished her book report!


	7. Chapter 7

Black Jaggan: I'm really sorry, to have kept you waiting so long, but I had a really bad week. I totally fucked up my English oral exams, almost broke my jaw in a collision with my horse's neck and I still haven't finished French.

Johnny: That sucks…..you were never the most beautiful and breaking jaws doesn't make it better.

Kai: You're a complete asshole, do you know that?!

Johnny: Wow , are you standing up for her?

Kai: Ehm, …*blush*

Johnny: Hm, first Bryan and now Kai….who's next?

Black Jaggan: [whispering]….Tala……

Johnny: What?

Black Jaggan: I said I'm going to start the next chapter now! It will be short, cause I'm really busy.

**********************************************************************************************

Kai was just getting started. His hands were trailing up and down my body, his tongue occupied with one of my nipples. I moaned and ruffled his hair. While his tongue was trailing down, he pulled my skirt down. He took all my other clothes off too, so I was completely naked. I spread my legs and he started kissing the inside of my thighs. Meanwhile his fingers were playing with my little curls and knob. I arched my back and was about to come, when someone knocked on the door. Johnny walked in, blushing like a tomato ,when he saw me in my embarrassing position. Kai gave him a death glare, which changed into a sad look, when Johnny told me that Bryan wanted to see me right away. 

I found it weird, that Kai didn't object to my leaving. Why did Bryan have more right to be with me than the others? I was confused about it and thought it over, while I was walking to the South Wing. Maybe I could ask Johnny about it? I entered Bryan's room and sat down on his bed. After a while Bryan walked in and told me to follow him. He took me to another room and gave me a pile of clothes. He told me to put it on and left the room. It was a pair of leather pants and a matching jacket. It seemed like this were riding clothes, so I wasn't too surprised when he led me to the stables when I was finished dressing. 

Johnny was already waiting there with two horses and Falborg. "Can you ride?" he asked. "Off course, but not on that!" I said while pointing to the ladies saddle on the back of the smallest horse. "I'll change it" said Johnny, "but then I'll have to give you another horse." "Fine" I shrugged. I didn't really care. He came back with a small brown mare that, from what I could see so far, had quite a temper. She was dancing around him and refused to stand still. Bryan hmpf-ed and got on his own horse. His horse was huge and black, but it seemed to be much calmer than mine. He put on a large leather glove and seated Falborg on it. "I don't want her breaking her back" he said with a smirk "so give her another one." So, Bryan thought I couldn't handle the little hothead , did he? Johnny was about to take the horse away again, but I called him back. "I can take her" I said. I must have had a very smug look, cause Bryan smirked and Johnny started laughing. 

"What's her name?" I asked Johnny. "Her name is Quintana and she is famous for her disobedience and complete ignorance towards the rider." he said with slight concern "Are you sure you want her?" "Off course" I said very confident " I've done this before, you know!" I patted Quintana on her neck and got in the saddle gracefully. Both guys looked very surprised. I gave them a smug look and reminded them, that I was not a beginner. I pushed my heels in her flanks and galloped away. It had been a long time since I had done that and now I remembered how good it felt. I looked back and saw Bryan trying to catch up with me. I slowed down and stopped. Bryan came up next to me and turned left. I followed him. We reached some sort of open field, which I found very weird, cause after all we were in the desert. We stopped and Bryan took off Falborgs leather head cap. Falborg took off and came back with a rabbit. Bryan gave him a small piece of meat and Falborg took off again. After half an hour he had caught about 7 rabbits and hares. When Bryan had put on Falborgs cap again, he tied the rabbits to his saddle. 

We rode on and reached a small river. Bryan got off his horse and let him walk around. I did the same and left Quintana with Bryans horse. We walked to the river and stood there for a while, just watching the water flow. Suddenly he turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. I backed up a bit, but Bryan grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to a tree. He had left Falborg on his saddle with a bit piece of meat. I heard him ripping the flesh of the rabbits carcass . I turned my head away from Bryans glare and watched at our horses. Suddenly he kissed my neck. I shivered and moaned. This was getting complicated. I was naïve to think that I could serve four guys, without developing feelings for at least one of them. This was worse. I had feelings for Bryan and Kai, and it could get worse, considering the fact that I still hadn't had the time to get to know the other two better. I think this is going to cause me a lot of trouble in the nearby and far off future. 

But for now, I just loved the attention and enjoyed Bryan's kisses. I was going to worry about this strange relationships some other time. And then my thoughts just drifted off, when I felt Bryan unbuttoning my jacket. I just hoped he was going to be a bit more satisfying this time, cause I really wanted some.

*********************************************************************************************

Black Jaggan: You interrupted Kai! He isn't going to be happy !

Johnny: Do you think, I like to see Kai doing his handy work?! It's just traumatising!

[Kai walking in]

Kai: You little…! I'm gonna break your neck!

[Kai and Johnny running after each other. Tala walks in]

Tala: Hmm, am I getting my share of fuck anytime soon?

Black Jaggan: Ehh, sure! *blush*

Tala: [smirking] What's up babe?

Black Jaggan: Nothing!!!!

[ Black Jaggan running off, but bumping into Bryan] 

Bryan & Black Jaggan: Hi…*blush*

Tala: Okay, I missed something here! But, since I'm the only one able to speak at the moment: We don't know when the next chapter will be up! Depends on the author's mood, homework, computer access and peeking mom and sisters. So, see U later hotties….*wink*


End file.
